


Tight Temptation.

by jcebum



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Jaebum, Fluff and Smut, Jaebum calls Jinyoung 'baby boy', M/M, Smut, inspired by joy aka ahgabounce, there's also fluff in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: Jaebum and Jinyoung go on a date, and Jinyoung shows up wearing a quite unexpected outfit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _'jy goes on a date w jb wearing rly tight jeans and a mesh shirt and tempts jb throughout the meal and they end up having car sex'_
> 
>  
> 
> Special thanks to Joy aka @ahgabounce for the idea! So your idea didn't really have daddy kink but I just had to put it in here, so. Enjoy ;)

Jinyoung sighs happily as he rereads his previous chat with his boyfriend, Jaebum.

 

 

 **jaebum:** _hey babe, wanna go on a date? it's been a while_

 **jinyoung:** _yes! i was wondering when you'd ask._

 **jinyoung:** _i love you <3_

 **jaebum:** _love you too, baby. i'll pick you up at your place_

 

 

Jinyoung suddenly has an idea. He turns off his phone and places it on his nightstand before going into the shower for the third time today. He uses his favorite scented shampoo, making sure the smell of strawberries would stay for hours.

It doesn't really matter to him that he's gone into the shower for three times today. He wants to look and smell good for Jaebum, so fuck it.

He wraps a towel around his torso before getting out of the bathroom. He picks out a choice of clothes that would highly make Jaebum's jaw drop. He picks out a pair of black boxer shorts, tight black skinny jeans, a black tank top and a mesh shirt. Once he's put on everything on his body, he can't stop the giggle from escaping his lips as he looks at his own reflection in the mirror. _Perfect._

He grabs his phone from his nightstand and texts Jaebum a quick _babe, where are you?_ before hearing a few honks from outside his house. Jinyoung runs down the stairs excitedly, anticipating Jaebum's reaction.

He opens his front door and locks it before making his way to the passenger seat of Jaebum's car. Once he's seated and the car door is closed, he turns his head to the right to greet Jaebum, only to find that his boyfriend is already staring at him with a newfound feeling of lust in his eyes. Bingo.

"Hey," Jinyoung greets, giving Jaebum the most innocent smile ever.

But Jaebum knows that Jinyoung is anything _but_ innocent.

"Fuck," Jaebum curses under his breath, forgetting what he was going to say before Jinyoung came into his sight looking even more dazzling than a million stars in the night sky.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Jinyoung asks, pretending not to know anything.

Jaebum closes his eyes and turns his head to the road. "No. Let's just go."

Jaebum grips the steering wheel and drives quickly to Jinyoung's favorite place. Jaebum doesn't miss the way Jinyoung's eyes light up at the sight of the place.

"Jaebum, thank you!" Jinyoung says excitedly, and Jaebum knows it's sincere.

Jinyoung throws his arms around Jaebum's neck and hugs him tight for a few seconds before letting go and flashing a cute smile. Jaebum thinks he might actually _die_ if Jinyoung keeps on being so cute and fuckable at the same damn time.

They go into the restaurant, and no one seems to be even the slightest bit weirded out by Jinyoung's choice of wear. That's a good thing, though. Jaebum doesn't want anyone to see his baby in these revealing clothes on their date.

But maybe he was wrong.

As soon as they sit down on their table, a waiter approaches them. However, the said waiter keeps on eyeing Jinyoung up and down, and it's annoying Jaebum in more ways than one.

They successfully order their meal without Jaebum having to pick a fight with the waiter. Honestly, doesn't that waiter have any manners? They're on a fucking _date_ , for God's sake.

"Jinyoungie, did you miss me?" Jaebum asks suddenly.

"What kind of question is that?" Jinyoung rolls his eyes. "Of course I do."

And Jaebum notices the way Jinyoung crosses his legs, placing one leg over the other. Jaebum notices the way Jinyoung rests his chin on his palm as his elbow's on the table. He also notices the lust that's building up in Jinyoung's eyes, and his eyes are probably doing the same, too.

Their food finally arrive. They eat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Jinyoung downright _moans_ after putting a piece of food in his mouth. He licks his spoon and hollows his cheeks, as if sucking all the flavor that's left on the spoon. Jaebum gulps.

Jinyoung takes the spoon out from his mouth, giving Jaebum a tempting look. _Fuck._ Jaebum doesn't know how much more of Jinyoung's teasing he can take. He doesn't know how much longer he can last.

"Jaebum," Jinyoung moans as he swallows another piece of food. "This is delicious."

"Yeah," Jaebum says, licking his lips. "I know."

Jinyoung mentally smirks to himself. The plan is working smoothly, just as he had hoped. He switches his feet's position under the table before stretching just a little bit, letting out a small mewl.

"Ah, really, thank you for tonight," Jinyoung says. "But it's getting kind of hot here." 

Both Jaebum and Jinyoung know that it's a flat out lie. There are air conditioners everywhere, it's impossible to get hot. But Jinyoung needed a reason, and he has one now, although a little less thought-out.

Jinyoung grabs ahold of his shirt and lifts it up a little, letting out a low and quiet whimper as cold air hits a bit of his skin.

That's it.

Jaebum calls for the bills and pays immediately, grabbing Jinyoung by the wrist and guiding him into the backseat of his car. Jinyoung falls on his back onto the backseat, a giggle making its way past his lips as he watches Jaebum close the car door and climb on top of him. Jaebum smells like his favorite cologne, and it's turning Jinyoung on even more.

"You liked it, didn't you? Watching daddy suffer because of you?" Jaebum growls, licking at Jinyoung's earlobe.

"Yes, _daddy_ ," Jinyoung replies with utmost mischief in his eyes. "I liked the attention you kept giving me."

Jaebum bites down on Jinyoung's neck, making Jinyoung mewl loudly in surprise. "Hmm, maybe I should stop."

"No, daddy," Jinyoung pleads, his expression doing a 180 because he's just so _desperate_ for Jaebum to fuck him. "Keep going. I'm sorry. Your baby boy's sorry."

"Hmm, I don't think so," Jaebum says, a smirk etched on his face.

"Please, daddy. I need you," Jinyoung whines, wrapping his arms around Jaebum's neck.

"Prove it," Jaebum whispers huskily, and Jinyoung wastes no time in taking Jaebum's breath away with a passionate kiss.

Whilst kissing, Jaebum places his hands on Jinyoung's hips while Jinyoung brings Jaebum lower onto him by tightening his grip around Jaebum's neck. Jinyoung moans into the kiss as he feels Jaebum's erection pressing on his inner thigh.

They break away from their kiss after a while, a thin string of saliva connecting their tongues. Jinyoung takes his mesh shirt as well as black tank top off, his body now half-naked. Jaebum goes down to lick at Jinyoung's right nipple, his left hand playing with Jinyoung's left nipple while his right hand palms Jinyoung through his tight skinny jeans.

"Jaebum, ah, _daddy_!" Jinyoung moans out as Jaebum touches his body in three places at once.

"You like that, baby?" Jaebum asks, smirking before continuing to lick at Jinyoung's right nipple.

"Not as much as I like your thick cock inside me," Jinyoung says with a sultry voice.

"Fuck, baby," Jaebum curses, opening the button on Jinyoung's jeans, zipping it down and taking it off of Jinyoung in just a few swift motions.

All Jinyoung's wearing now is his black boxer shorts, and he can't help but whine as he realizes Jaebum still has all his clothes on, except for the leather jacket he'd thrown onto the driver's seat just after they entered the car through the backseat. Jinyoung places his hands underneath Jaebum's black shirt, feeling his boyfriend's toned stomach. Jaebum seems to have gotten the memo, finally lifting his shirt off. He takes his jeans off too.

The both of them are now only wearing their boxer shorts, but that doesn't last long as Jaebum nearly rips Jinyoung's favorite pair of black boxer shorts. Jaebum takes his shorts off too before placing three of his fingers in front of Jinyoung's mouth. Jinyoung gladly opens his mouth and sucks them in, making sure each and every one of his daddy's fingers are coated in his saliva.

Jaebum takes his fingers away from Jinyoung's mouth after a while and places one digit inside Jinyoung's hole. Jinyoung moans, enjoying the slight intrusion inside him. Jaebum moves slowly, and soon adds another digit and begins scissoring Jinyoung.

"Fuck, yes!" Jinyoung mewls, clawing on the seats.

Jaebum adds another finger in; three fingers in total. Jinyoung starts breathing erratically when Jaebum's fingers graze his prostrate. As Jinyoung's enjoying the feeling of Jaebum's fingers inside him, Jaebum suddenly stops and removes his fingers from his hole.

Jinyoung doesn't have much time to complain; his words caught in his throat as Jaebum slams his whole length into Jinyoung. Jaebum starts pounding into him mercilessly, the sound of skin slapping so loud in the air. Jinyoung pulls Jaebum closer and claws at his back, causing Jaebum to grunt lowly.

"Fuck, baby boy, you feel so fucking _good_ around daddy," Jaebum says whilst Jinyoung moans at the dirty talk.

"For daddy, and only for daddy," Jinyoung whispers, loving the feeling of Jaebum's thick, warm cock inside of him. He feels so _full._

"That's right, you're mine," Jaebum growls, licking at Jinyoung's earlobe again.

"Daddy, I'm close," Jinyoung whines, eyes shutting tight as he feels the familiar feeling pool at the bottom of his stomach.

"Come for me, baby," Jaebum says, biting down on Jinyoung's skin for the second time.

Jinyoung's release comes a few seconds after, his white cum decorating both his and Jaebum's chests. Jaebum's still chasing his high, and Jinyoung feels like he's on cloud nine with all the overstimulation he's feeling. He pulls Jaebum downwards and kisses him deeply, and he can feel his hole clench tighter around Jaebum's cock. Jaebum moans, his hips stuttering. Jinyoung knows he's close.

"Daddy, come inside me, I wanna feel your warm cum inside me. I'm yours, daddy," Jinyoung urges, and Jaebum comes inside him a moment after.

Jinyoung moans as he feels Jaebum's cum fill him to the brim, and Jaebum lets out a low grunt from above him. Jaebum holds Jinyoung close to him and moves their position so that they're now sitting. With Jinyoung on Jaebum's lap and Jaebum's dick still inside Jinyoung, of course.

Jaebum grabs several tissues from the back pocket of the driver's seat and cleans his chest as well as Jinyoung's chest and hole of his cum (after he watches it dribble down from his hole, of course). They wear their clothes again, but this time, Jinyoung leaves the mesh shirt off while Jaebum leaves the leather jacket off, too. As Jinyoung moves to the passenger's seat, he can't help but wince a little from the pain in his ass. Once he successfully sits on the seat, Jaebum grabs his right hand and places a kiss on top of it. Jinyoung blushes.

"I love you," Jaebum confesses, a sincere smile on his face.

"I love you too," Jinyoung replies, because no matter how many times Jinyoung winces after every time he gets fucked by Jaebum, Jinyoung still loves him nevertheless. In fact, his love for him just grows larger and deeper every day, and Jinyoung can't imagine what it'd be like otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! And to Joy, I hope you enjoyed, HAHAHA. Honestly this took me 3 hours because I kept getting distracted smh. But still, tell me what you guys think in the comments!
> 
> If you guys have any prompts or wanna be friends, my twitter's @hcneymgc! <3


End file.
